


First Things First

by ShamelessSkam



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Isak, Even, and all their Boys [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Even, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Feminization, Nipple Play, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessSkam/pseuds/ShamelessSkam
Summary: Isak is still reeling from the fact that the boys - his boys - were now part of his sex life. And a big part, at that. Even had mentioned a surprise for Isak night following his orgy, but as time came to pass Even mentioned that, for the good of all involved, it was to be postponed and to be a surprise to Isak.Isak still didn't know what to expect from Even's surprises, but all he knew was that he loved Even with all his heart. So when he and the boys got Even's permission upon coming home to an empty apartment, Isak took the afternoon into his own hands, mouth, and ass.Isak was weary about what was to come with Even's surprise regarding the Balloon Squad, but he was going to focus on the here and now and do the first things first.





	First Things First

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise. Thought you'd seen the last of me? Sorry to disappoint.
> 
> Anyhow, to make a long story short, a few months back my life kinda went to shit and on top of that I had college acceptances and my computer gave out so I'm finally kind of back on track. I'm motivated to finish this story and, hopefully, crank out more in the coming months, but I'm not going to promise anything because I start college in two weeks and I am shook. 
> 
> To those who were hoping for the Balloon Squad, don't be sad because they will be coming, in more ways than one, in upcoming chapters. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you all enjoy and make sure to let me know what you think of it!
> 
> *This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own*

When Isak finished with his shower the night his boys came over, he cuddled up naked with Even on the couch as the boys all lounged around absentmindedly, cocks still bare and dripping the last remnants of their orgasms. Isak looked up with stars in his eyes and kissed Even’s jaw gently. “Thank you, Even,” he said in a hushed whisper. “Thank you so much.”

 

Even just smiled softly, nodded slowly, and placed gentle, caring kisses to Isak’s lips. The room was filled with a still yet warm silence and Isak basked in the afterglow of the orgy.

 

“So,” Magnus broke the silence. “Where do we go from here?”

 

Isak and Even could tell that question was one burning in each of the boys, even themselves. Sharing a look between the two, Even lifts his eyes from Isak to the boys sitting around the room. “Wherever you wanna take it.”

 

To the boys, that was enough, and they proved it was enough in the following days and weeks. Just three days after their orgy, and two days after the now-postponed Balloon Squad meetup, the boys were led home by Isak with the promise of another round of play. Walking through the front door, however, Isak was greeted with an empty apartment. Confused, he pulled out his phone and texted Even.

 

_Babe where are you_

 

“Make yourselves comfortable, boys. I’m gonna figure something out real quick,” Isak said to the boys as he watched the three little dots show up on his phone.

 

_I just walked into work_

_Got called in cuz someone got fired smh_

_What’s up?_

Isak frowned a bit, sad at missing Even by mere minutes but also at his possible leading on of the boys.

 

_Nothing much j brought the boys home_

_We were gonna ask for another round but you aren’t here :(_

 

Isak sighed softly. He didn’t know what to tell the boys. Granted, he didn’t think they’d be upset, maybe a little disappointed, but they’d understand. His phone buzzed twice before he could tell the boys that the day was cancelled.

 

_Oh that’s fine princess_

_Just use condoms and send me a picture ;)_

 

Isak smiled softly. He loved this man with all of his being and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. As Isak moved towards the living area where the boys planted themselves, his phone buzzed again.

 

_And NO kissing_

Isak smiled to himself, shooting a text back to Even assuring him that it wouldn’t happen. He put his phone down on the kitchen counter as he passed by it and stood in the entryway to the living room. Isak looked at the three boys sitting around on the plastic chair and bean bags and waited for them to acknowledge him. When they did, Isak cleared his throat, “So, who am I blowing first?”

 

**

 

The boys were a tangled mess of limbs. Cocks were sliding against one another, asses were gripped in rough hands, and groans filled an otherwise silent apartment. Isak had Mahdi’s cock resting in his mouth as he sucked leisurely with both his hands wrapped around the other boys’ cocks.

 

Isak pulled away from Mahdi’s crotch, letting his spit wet dick stand proud in the cool air of the room. Isak sat back on his feet and slowed his ministrations on Jonas and Magnus’ cocks. “Who’s fucking me first?” he asked up at the boys.

 

As the boys shot daggers at one another and gave pointed but direct arguments on who was to fuck Isak’s ass first, Isak busied himself with the prep. He sat back on the couch, ass hanging off the edge, and lifted his legs to his chest. He lathered some lube onto his hands and warmed it between his fingers. Moving his hand down his body, Isak easily slid in two fingers down to their hilt. His mouth fell open in a short and high-pitched moan that stopped the arguing across the room from him.

 

“Fuck, Issy,” Jonas groaned, hand gliding up and down his cock. The two boys to either side of him followed in his movements and slowly the three began to masturbate as Isak presented himself to the group. With all eyes on him once again, Isak pushed a third finger past his stretched rim and slowly scissored them. He fastened the pace of his fingers moving in and out of his ass and locked eyes with the boys as a wet sound filled the space of the room.

 

Isak huffed a heavy sigh, pulled his fingers from his ass, and gripped the backs of his thighs, holding himself open to the boys. “I don’t care who fucks me,” he said to the trio, “but I need a cock in me.”

 

The boys shared a look with one another before Jonas rolled on a condom, lubing his cock up and rubbing the rest onto the already-wet skin of Isak’s hole. Bending his knees, Jonas pushed bluntly against Isak’s hole until the skin gaped and began to stretch to accommodate Jonas’s intrusion. Isak groaned low in his throat and let go of his right leg, scratching down his clenched abs and through the hair of his groin, absentmindedly gripping his cock and playing with the pearled precum at the tip.

 

Jonas started slowly, thrusting very carefully and with precision towards Isak’s prostate, savoring the sounds being ripped from Isak’s throat. Jonas shut his eyes as he picked up his speed. He valued every passing second he spent not only with Isak but in him as well, and still hadn’t been able to comprehend how this – him fucking his best friend leisurely and purposefully – had become a part of his life.

 

Jonas kept the pace even, only shifting a bit to hit a new part of Isak every so often, until he heard Isak’s hearty moans transform into choked off gags. Jonas opened his eyes to the bright room only to come eye to ass with Mahdi who was crouched in front of him on the couch, cock stuffed in Isak’s mouth. Jonas groaned and gripped Isak’s thighs, his right hand covering Isak’s left, before leaning forward and nipping the chocolate skin of the ass in front of him.

 

Mahdi hissed slightly and thrusted ever so slightly into Isak’s throat before moving back a bit onto Jonas’s waiting tongue. Jonas strained his neck forward to reach Mahdi’s ass, nipping and licking at any skin he could reach. After a few more thrusts by Mahdi, Jonas let go of Isak’s thighs and grabbed at Mahdi’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart to expose his hole to Jonas who dove forward and licked a broad stripe across it.

 

As Jonas continued to lick and suck at Mahdi’s hole, Isak whined around Mahdi’s cock, hands reaching out to Jonas’ sides in an effort to get him to continue thrusting. When his efforts failed, however, Magnus moved from where he was masturbating behind Jonas and Mahdi and dropped to his knees under Jonas. Running his fingers along the underside of Jonas’ cock, Magnus pushed a finger into Isak’s ass, earning and huff of breath from Isak up on the couch.

 

Magnus continued stroking himself but kept his eyes locked on Isak’s ass as it stretched around his finger. Magnus pushed his finger in and out for some time before pressing the pad of another finger to Isak’s ass, coaxing it into the heat. By this point, Jonas had started his thrusting yet again and Mahdi was back to shoving his cock down Isak’s throat who just keens and squirmed a bit on the couch.

 

The boys continued like such for some minutes – Jonas prodding at Mahdi’s hole as he fucked Isak’s ass, Mahdi rubbing his cock through Isak’s mouth, and Magnus jerking off as he fingered Isak’s ass – before Jonas’ breathing grew even heavier. After just a few more thrusts and muffled curses, Jonas moaned Isak’s name as he came forcefully into the condom, his hips stuttering as they slowed until his cock was buried deep in Isak once again, his wild pubes laying coarsely against the hairs around Isak’s hole.

 

Mahdi moved his hands from their grip on the top of the couch to cradle Isak’s head as he began to thrust faster and with less regard for Isak’s gagging – he knew Isak loved it, even craved it. As he continued his assault on Isak’s throat, moaning at the wet squelching sounds from Isak’s throat as it constricted around his throat, Magnus pulled his fingers from Isak’s ass and stood on the couch to Mahdi’s right. Magnus quickened the thrusts of his cock, his foreskin moving back and forth with vigor as the precome shone on his cockhead. Magnus was breathing heavy as he tugged at his cock before he aimed his cock towards Isak’s face. After just a few more tugs and Magnus’ elusive nibble at Mahdi’s erect nipple, the pale boy shot his load across Isak’s face, shooting across his nose and lips, even coating the hairs around Mahdi’s cock.

 

Mahdi groaned at Isak’s cum-stained face and teary eyes, shoving his cock in Isak’s mouth a few more times before he came on Isak’s tongue. Isak swallowed heavily, savoring the taste of Mahdi before pulling his head back away from his cock to lick at his lips. Isak sighed heavily, trying to regain his composure. He shifted slightly on the couch only to feel Jonas’ cock still pressed completely in him. Isak whined, “Fuck, Jonas.”

 

Isak reached out after Mahdi moved from over him and ran his hand down Jonas’ front, twisting the brown nubs of his nipples, trailing over the soft abs of his best friend before he messed through the pubes attached at his ass. “Dude, you need to pull out before you get soft or it’ll hurt like hell,” Isak breathed.

 

Jonas sighed indignantly but moved anyhow. “It’s not like I’d be able to be soft around you.”

 

Isak smirked and sat up a bit, feeling his erection laying against his lower stomach. “Fuck, I can’t believe you guys fucked me that good and I didn’t come.”

 

Mahdi and Magnus both looked a bit guilty, but Jonas just glared heatedly. The tan boy moved towards Isak who raised his brows. Jonas looked at Isak’s erect cock and slowly removed the condom on his own cock. With his own eyebrow raise he asked Isak for permission.

 

As if Isak would ever say no.

 

Jonas moved to stand just over Isak and moved the condom over Isak’s cock, turning it a bit to spill the white fluid onto Isak’s cock and pubes. With audible groans from all the boys, Isak rubbed his hand through the cum on his groin and started to slowly massage it around his cock as he slowly masturbated. He put on a show for the boys; he stretched the arm not jacking his cock over his shoulder, resting it behind his head and flexing just enough to accentuate his biceps as he grinned at the boys standing above him.

 

The wet sounds from the cum-made-lube filled the room as Isak sped up, yet again, as he neared climax. Isak tugged the skin of his cock up and down, mixing his own precome with the lube on his shaft. Jonas ran his hand across Isak’s biceps, down through his underarms, across his chest and over his nipple to give a sharp tug that sent Isak over the edge.

 

With his mouth open in a silent moan Isak shot stripe after stripe of cum across his clenched abdomen. Isak groaned heavily as he stroked himself through the aftershocks and slowly let his hand come to rest atop the hardening cum around his cock.

 

The boys all stayed quiet for some moments, letting their rough breaths be the only sounds filling the room. Isak winced slightly as he moved to stand from the couch, steadying himself with a grip on Mahdi and Magnus’ shoulders. Once Isak was steady he gave a small tug to Magnus’ cock with a smile on his face and moved towards the kitchen.

 

He picked up his phone and checked the screen. It had been nearly two hours since the boys first started with both Isak and Magnus on their knees blowing Jonas and Mahdi, respectively. He checked the missed messages from Even just over twenty minutes before and smiled slightly to himself.

 

_They’re making me work an hour longer than usual_

_I won’t get to fuck you tonight_

_Fuck I won’t get to see you much tonight_

_Still waiting for that picture btw ;)_

Isak was a bit sad that Even was going to be working late that day, but he couldn’t help feeling warm from any and every interaction with Even. He loved that man beyond his comprehension.

 

Isak moved back towards the group with his phone in his hand. They were all still naked and were sat around the room just like a few nights back. Isak thought initially to go to Magnus who would be beyond eager to take a nude of Isak, but quickly moved towards Mahdi who Isak knew would take the time to get the perfect shot.

 

Isak handed the boy the phone and sat back on the couch, lifting his legs like he did just before when accommodating Jonas’ cock. Mahdi took several shots, ranging from pictures of just his abused hole to his cum-stained cock and his entire body. Isak had a wide selection to choose from to send to Even.

 

“You guys get together, too,” Isak directed the boys. They all moved in front of where he sat and he, too, took his time with the pictures. From an angled out full-body picture to a picture of just their cocks and even individual cock pictures, Isak made sure to capture it all.

 

When Isak sat back and the boys found their seats around the room, he attached the best group picture he took and one of his own full body to send to Even.

 

_They fucked me good, but never as good as you_

 

**

 

The boys were still about when Even walked through the door long after dark had fallen, all still nude and recovering from the blowjobs Isak gave them instead of focusing on homework. Isak had fallen asleep on the couch, arm tossed over his head, legs spread open, and mouth hanging loosely.

 

Even admired his boy softly as his skin lit up under the low light of the lamp before looking at the other boys. “Fun day?” he asked with a smile at his lips.

 

They each gave short huffs of breath before Magnus replied. “I’m so glad you’re okay with this Even.”

 

The other boys nodded with soft eyes.

 

“You guys are Isak’s best friends and I’d do anything for him. Plus, having you guys around makes him beyond happy, and I can’t find a flaw in that.”

 

Jonas smiled happily and kept his view on Even. He was so glad that Isak found someone that not only made him happy but also was so lovestruck that nothing in the world mattered more than Isak.

 

Even locked eyes with Jonas and smiled back, casting his eyes yet again to his sleeping boy.

 

“That being said,” Even led as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. He moved to tug his shirt off his torso, “Whose ass am I eating and who’re gagging on my cock?”

 

 

The boys moved with haste, not wanting to waste a second.


End file.
